Cuando ella llegó
by Katte Turner
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus miradas se crucen? Él luchará pero ella es indiferente. ¿En qué terminará este lío amoroso? HIATUS u.u
1. Su llegada

Hola! Este es mi primer fic sobre esta serie... Bueno, como primera cosa quería decir que los protagonistas son una chica que yo creé y un particular chico del club de tennis. No les diré quién es para no arruinar la historia XD

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece (ojalá lo fuese... pero no se puede tener todo en la vida T.T el gran creador es Konomi-sensei... todo esto es gracias a él! XD) ... sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Su llegada**

Al fin había llegado el día. Al fin podría cambiarse de escuela... de ese lugar que no la dejaba ser. Siempre tenía que andar con una sonrisa en el rostro, fingir que todo estaba bien y tener un buen rendimiento en clases, ya que no se les permitia otra cosa. Odiaba el cinismo.

Qué fastidio. Pero finalmente...podría entrar a Seisshun-Gakuen, más comocida como Seigaku, una de las mejores escuelas de tennis de secundaria a nivel nacional. Eso la animaba. Además, vería a su amigo de la infancia, con el que no cruzaba palabra desde que él se mudó de casa y escuela.

7:30. Era hora de emprender el viaje. A pesar de que quedaba media hora para entrar a clases, ella vivía bastante lejos de su nueva escuela, así que tenía que madrugar bastante para llegar a tiempo.

7:50. Sólo quedaban 10 minutos. _"Espero no llegar tarde"_, pensó. _"Odio la impuntualidad"_. 8:00. Por fin había llegado. No es que estuviera emocionada, ya que a ella no le sucedían esas cosas. No, sólo estaba un poco ansiosa por entrar a una escuela donde el tennis fuera casi su primera prioridad.

En muchos aspectos, era distinta, distinta a la típica adolescente japonesa. Por sobre todas las cosas, amaba los deportes, en especial al tennis, también amaba a los animales. Además era muy responsable. Pero, era una persona fría. Fría y solitaria. La pérdida de sus padres a tan corta edad la cambió en todo aspecto: ya no sonreía, no era la niña feliz que tomaba una raqueta y se emocionaba, ni tampoco lloraba porque se golpeaba. Maduró demasiado rápido, y eso le acarreó muchos problemas: jamás tuvo amigos. Sólo personas con quien charlar acerca de cosas puntuales, pero verdaderos amigos, no, jamás los conoció.

8:05. "¡En qué estaba pensando!" exclamó malhumorada. Se había atrasado. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la clase 7, segundo año, y tocó la puerta. Un señor de edad abrió y dejó pasar a la chica.

– Disculpe profesor... me retrasé. – dijo algo cansada.

– ¡Ah! Tú debes ser la alumna nueva ¿verdad? – cuestionó el profesor.

– Así es. – ya empezaba a adoptar su tono habitual de voz.

– Bien, acércate más, por favor. – pidío el profesor. – Ahora puedes presentarte a la clase.

– Buenos días, soy Izumi Akiyama. – dijo sin inmutarse.

La clase sólo susurraba. Era extraño que admitieran a un alumno nuevo a estas alturas del año. En realidad, sólo había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que las clases comenzaron. Había sólo una persona dentro del aula que no comentaba la llegada de la chica. "_Son tan extraños. Después de todo, es sólo una alumna nueva, no un bicho extraño"_ pensó malhumorado. No era extraño este hábito en él, después de todo, Kaoru Kaidoh siempre fue así.

– Por favor señorita Akiyama, busque un lugar para sentarse, para así comenzar la clase. – pidió el profesor.

– Sí, claro – Al parecer el aula estaba copada. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba ningún pupitre vacío. _"¿Cómo es posible que no haya ningún pupitre libre en esta aula?"_. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. _"Un momento, yo no soy así. Jamás me he puesto nerviosa, y ahora menos lo voy a hacer por una pequeñez como ésta."_ Respiró hondo y buscó nuevamente... y por fin lo encontró. Caminó y se sentó al lado de un chico con una bandana verde en su cabeza. Tenía una mirada indiferente._ "Se parece a la mía."_ Sí, claro que se parecía.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo es algo corto, pero los siguientes se vienen más largos XD Espero sus reviews! Igual como que el capítulo no dice mucho... pero espero que con los siguientes se entienda más la historia... 


	2. Club Femenino de Tennis

**Disclaimer:** Vuelvo a aclarar que Konomi-sensei creó esta gran serie... yo sólo ocupo sus grandes personajes para hacer este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Club Femenino de Tennis 

_"Es rara ... No, mejor dicho, es distinta."_ Pensó Kaoru. Desde que se sentó, no paró de tomar apuntes. _"Vaya, tenemos otro fenómeno: primero Echizen y ahora ella..."_ dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

– ¿Disculpa? – su mirada era severa.

– ¿Eh? – dijo sin inmutarse. De seguro lo escuchó.

– Olvídalo – y siguió tomando apuntes.

* * *

– Al fin! – gritó Eiji emocionado. – ¡Por fin terminaron las clases, ahora, a practicar! Sí señor! 

– Te ves muy animado, Eiji – comentó Syuchiroh.

– ¡Claro que sí! No hubiera soportado más tiempo dentro de esa aula... estaba todo muy aburrido.

– Qué bien, han llegado muy temprano a la práctica de hoy – dijo Syusuke con su sonrisa característica.

– Vamos ¿qué pasa con los demás? – Tezuka había llegado.

– Deben de estar por llegar – afirmó Syuchiroh.

Y en efecto, ahí venían. Kawamura lideraba la fila, inmediatamente después Sadaharu, luego los seguían Momo y Ryoma, y finalmente Kaoru.

Tezuka hizo un gesto para que todos se acercaran.

– Escuchen: desde hoy vamos a entrenar más duro.Hace unos días Sadaharufue a la escuela Ginka y vio que sus entrenamientos los dejaban agotados. Bien, pues nosotros haremos lo mismo, su práctica nos ha inspirado a mejorar la nuesta. Así que... el que de más vueltas alrededor de las canchas en sólo 3 minutos recibirá un premio...

– ¿PREMIO? – exclamaron todos. Esto era extraño; ¿Alguna vez Tezuka les había dado un premio? Nunca. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?_ "Esto me huele mal"_ pensó Ryoma.

Comenzaron a correr. Realmente era agotador. Todos querían saber qué premio le esperaba al ganador, así que no dudaron y apresuraron la marcha.

30 segundos. Algunos ya estaban cansados. 1 minuto. Los participantes disminuían. 1 ¼ . La mayoría había desistido. 1 ½ . Sólo quedaban los titulares. 2 minutos. Llevaban 25 vueltas, pero aún les faltaba 1 minuto.

Pero algo hizo que se detuvieran. Una alumna que al parecer era de segundo año había llegado a las canchas.

– Es extraño – menciono Eiji.

– ¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó Syuchiroh.

– Esa chica es extraña. – dijo apuntando discimuladamente a una chica que se acercaba a Ryusaki-sensei. – Normalmente las chicas que vienen a estos lados son sólo admiradoras de Ochibi ¿recuerdas?

– Oh sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?

Izumi se dirigió a donde estaba la profesora Sumire. Todos los titulares estaban contemplándola, así que pararon de correr. Hasta Tezuka estaba mirando.

– Disculpe ¿es usted Ryusaki-sensei? – preguntó Izumi.

– Sí, soy yo. Dime ¿qué deseas?

– Quisiera saber por qué aún no hay un club femenino de tennis. – dijo sin rodeos.

– Lo que sucede es que todas las personas que han venido a hacer la prueba son demasiado indecisas. La que gana se convierte automáticamente en capitana, así que la responsabilidad es grande. Y, comprenderás que sin capitana no podemos crear un club femenino.

– Entiendo. Y dígame ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser capitana?

La profesora estabaimpresionada. Nadie le había preguntado eso con tanta seguridad. Le pidió a la chica que se acercara para explicarle las reglas.

– Vamos ¿qué sucede¿ por qué han dejado de correr? – cuestionó Tezuka.

– Mire allá, capitán. – señaló Kawamura.

– ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿por qué está interrumpiendo nuestro entrenamiento? – Tezuka comenzaba a enojarse. No le gustaba que su entrenamiento fuese interrumpido, a menos que fuese importante. Se digirió donde estaba Ryusaki-sensei y le preguntó qué sucedía.

– Tienes una retadora – contestó animada la profesora Sumire.

– ¿Qué retadora? No la veo. – De repente vio que la misma chica de hace unos segundos se acercaba.

– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Tezuka Kunimitsu. – dijo Izumi.

– Akiyama – dijo sin inmutarse. – No sabía que aún vivías en esta ciudad.

– Para que veas que el mundo es muy chico. – dijo con un tono de "No-Me-Hagas-La.Desconocida".

* * *

Ohh capítulo corto again T.T espero sus reviews! críticas, felicitaciones, cartas de amor XD todo es recibido (menos lo mal intencionado ... ¬¬') 


	3. Izumi vs Tezuka

Hi, nuevo capítulo! Weeee xP Creo que este me salió un poquito más largo que los demás... xD ... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Ah! Y las críticas también me sirven :3 

Bueh... realmente veo la serie doblada (tengo la oportunidad de verla por TV así que ni loca la bajo por internesss xP) y estoy acostumbrada a llamar a algunos por sus nombres y a otros por sus apellidos, es inebitable xD pero en este cap. traté de arreglar ese error! En fin... ahí les va...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Izumi v/s Tezuka**

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, el capitán la conoce? – preguntó un confundido Eiji.

– Así parece. – respondió Oishi.

– Quizás sea su novia – dijo el recién llegado Momo. Oishi se largó a reir.

– Eso es imposible – respondió aún riéndose.

– Ahora que lo dices... – reflexionó. Los 3 se acercaron al lugar de los hechos.

* * *

– Bien, vamos. – dijo haciéndole señas a Izumi. 

– Espera – dijo repentinamente. – Vuelvo enseguida.

Tezuka sólo asintió y se dirigió a la cancha de tennis. Buscó su raqueta y comenzó a calentar. A los pocos minutos, ella llegó con su raqueta y vestida de una forma prudente para jugar.

– Vamos – dijo finalmente.

"_Esa chica ¿también juega tennis?... Bueno, veremos cómo lo hace..." _pensó Kaoru. Los 2 jugadores estaban listos para comenzar. Inui haría de árbitro.

– Daremos inicio al juego entre Akiyama Izumi y Tezuka Kunimitzu. – dijo Inui. Sí que se tomaba en serio esto de representar al árbiro.

– Elige.

– Smooth. – no tuvo suerte. Salió Rough.

– Comienza tú – ofreció Tezuka.

– Gracias – masculló.

Ambos jugadores se dirigieron a sus puestos. Izumi estaba lista... ya era hora de comenzar lo que tanto había esperado. _"Ella está preparada... hace mucho tiempo me dijo que quería jugar un partido en serio, pero nunca la tomé en cuenta. Y ahora llegó el momento... le demostraré lo que sucede cuando alguien me reta"_. Izumi sirvió. El saque fue simple, pero con potencia. Pero eso no sirvió de mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos, Tezuka había ganado el set.

– Ya veo – comentó Fuji. Horio, Katsuke y Kachiro lo miraron. – Al parecer está midiendo el potencial de Tezuka haciendo esos pases simples. Pero si lo sigue haciendo, puede perder.

– El capitán es muy bueno, pero ella no juega nada mal. Tiene buena estatura, equilibrio, flexibilidad y sobre todo es rápida. Si sabe combinar todos estos factores, puede darle una paliza a Tezuka. – dijo Oishi.

– Puede ser, pero el capitán no es tan fácil de vencer. ¿Recuerdas lo que comentó cuando Echizen estaba jugando con Akutsu? "Un jugador evoluciona cuando juega contra un rival extremadamente fuerte". Quizás ella aún no ha mostrado todo su potencial, y eso puede ocasionar que el capitán mejore su juego, lo que puede favorecer también a Akiyama. – Eiji parecía todo un filósofo.

– ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te dio por reflexionar tanto? – preguntó Momoshiro en un tono burlón. Eiji sólo emitió una carcajada.

Tezuka iba ganando 2 sets a 0. _"Vamos, no lo estás haciendo mal. Tienes que seguir presionando. Tezuka no puede ganarme" _pensó Izumi.

– Vamos, muéstrame todo tu potencial – dijo Tezuka. La chica sólo lo miró.

– Ya entiendo – siseó Kaidoh.

– ¿Qué entendiste, Mamushi? – preguntó Momo. Kaidoh le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– Fíjate – y apuntó a su mano. Los titulares exclamaron. – Ella es zurda.

– ¿Y desde cuándo Mamushi sabe tanto de ella? – Momo estaba buscando pelea. Kaidoh lo ignoró. – Responde.

– Eres un idiota – masculló. Optó por irse, ya que no tenía ganas de pelear.

Volviendo al partido, Izumi estaba repuntando. Iban 2 sets iguales. _"Diablos, yo no quería esto." _Estaba molesta. Quería ganarle a Tezuka con la mano derecha, era un desafío, pero si seguía así de seguro que iba a perder, así que no le quedó otra. _"Si me desconcentro, perderé."_

"_Vaya, sí que ha mejorado su manera de jugar. Ya no es tan indecisa como antes. Pero no por eso voy a dejar que me ganes." _Tezuka estaba decidido, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

En otro lugar de la cancha, Sakuno Ryuzaki miraba el partido._"Si yo jugase tan bien como ella... quizás llamaría la atención de Ryoma..." _Suspiró. Ella había sido una de las primeras personas en la escuela que había conocido a Ryoma, pero éste nunca la tomaba en cuenta. La nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei se sentía mal. Estaba enamorada de Ryoma.

En fin, volviendo al partido... No era el mejor día para Izumi. Iba perdiendo. En realidad, Tezuka le estaba dando una paliza. Ella en realidad jugaba muy bien, pero el nivel del capitán realmente era superior. No es de secundaria, eso queda más que claro.

– 5 sets a 2. Ventaja Tezuka – dijo Inui. _"..." _Izumi no sabía qué hacer. _"¿Es éste realmente todo mi potencial? ... ¿No puedo dar más? ... ¿He llegado al límite? ... Espera, tengo entendido que Tezuka hace mucho tiempo que no perdía un set, eso significa que estoy jugando bien. El problema es... que no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder resistir. Por más flexibilidad que yo tenga, Tezuka está mandandome pelotas bajas y cerca de la línea, lo que me obliga a tener mis piernas flexionadas la mayoría del tiempo... Y eso está siendo perjudicial para mí... Espera..." _Izumi tenía una idea. Aplicaría una técnica que había empleado un jugador que había visto hace unas semanas.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Tezuka. Era un tiro en elevación. – No debería sorprenderme, viniendo de ti. – Ahora iban 5 sets a 4.

"_Si pierdo este set., él habrá ganado el juego, y todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano..."_

– ¿Qué demon...? – A Tezuka le dolían las rodillas. _"Rayos, no me había percatado. Sus tiros en elevación los está haciendo muy cerca de la línea. Está haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice a ella... Espera, tu técnica puede ser muy buena, pero si no hay control mental, habrás perdido el juego... Lo había olvidado" _Sonrió.

– Vaya, este juego está interesante. – comentó Momo.

– Sí, claro... – Ryoma dio media vuelta y se fue.

– Hey ¿por qué te vas? El partido aún no ha terminado.

– No tiene caso que me quede, ya sé quién va a ganar. – dijo con su típico tono arrogante. Momo frunció el ceño.

– Juego para Tezuka, 6 sets a 4. Fin del partido. – anunció Inui Sadaharu. Izumi bajó la mirada.

– Jugaste bien – dijo acercándose a la chica. Le tendió la mano. Izumi dudó un momento, pero al final ella hizo lo mismo.

– Gracias... – murmuró. Se puso su raqueta al hombro y se fue. No se sentía conforme.

Kaoru no se había ido realmente, sólo fue a ver el partido desde otro ángulo. _"Vaya, esa chica jugó muy bien... Tiene capacidad..." _La vio dirigirse hacia los vestidores a recuperar su bolso. Estaba con la mirada perdida. Él sólo decidió seguirla.


	4. ¿Sensible?

Este capítulo no quiso salirmee! Estuve desde el lunes más o menos pensando en la continuación del fic, pero mi cerebro no procesaba OO ... Bueno, ahí les va xD

* * *

Por Kami. ¿Por qué a ella? Si había entrenado tanto durante 3 largos años. ¿Por qué no había podido ganarle? Quizás había llegado a su límite, o quizás, Tezuka era demasiado bueno como para ser vencido por una simple alumna de 2° grado. Susupiró. 

Pero, tal vez, era una señal de que tenía que cambiar. Pero ¿de qué manera iba a hacerlo? No contaba con mucho apoyo que digamos: sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía sólo 3 años, su hermana mayor no vivía con ella ya que trabajaba y su abuela era ciega.

Ni siquiera tenía amigos. En realidad, tuvo uno, pero fue sólo de la infancia. Por ahora se conformaba sólo con su recuerdo. Su otro amigo, era su compañero inseparable, su perro policial, quien era el único que desde pequeño había estado con ella y con su abuela. Pero él estaba bastante viejo, por lo tanto, no podía hacer gran esfuerzo físico, y sus vitaminas no eran lo que se podían llamar "baratas". Se sentó y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Volvió a suspirar.

Pero algo la sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos. Un chico había entrado imprudentemente al camarín.

- Ah, eres tú - dijo sin inmutarse. Sus ojos de serpiente recorrieron a la chica. Al parecer estaba mal. - Doushi tano? - preguntó.

- Lo que me suceda no es asunto tuyo - respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Se levantó, guardó su raqueta y se fue. Quería irse a casa lo más rápido posible. Al menos allí tendría un poco más de privacidad.

- Como quieras - murmuró Kaoru. También ordenó sus cosas y se dirigió a casa.

Izumi estaba con la mirada perdida. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto haber perdido ante Tezuka? Tal vez era porque nunca había perdido. Bueno, desde que jugaba en serio al tennis, no había perdido ni una sola vez. _"Es tu orgullo"_ dijo una voz.

Estúpida conciencia, siempre hacía sus comentarios en los momentos menos oportunos.

* * *

_"Por Kami ¿por qué no dejas ya de molestarme? Estoy cansada de ti!"_ ... _"No quiero, hasta que aceptes que eres una orgullosa"_ ... _"Cállate. ¿Es que acaso no tienes vida, que tienes que andar entrometiéndote en la mía?"_ ... _"Claro que tengo! Da la casualidad que es la misma que la tuya!"_ ... _"¡Aaahhhh!"_

Maldita conciencia... en este último tiempo terminó odiándola. Siempre tenía que reprocharle que era una orgullosa y que esto y aquello, y lo de más allá. Nunca lograba llegar a un acuerdo con ella. De todos modos, ahora estaba un poco más tranquila, ya que al fin estaba en casa. Abrió la puerta y su perro guardián fue a saludarla, moviendo frenéticamente la cola.

- Hola Dino - dijo Izumi. - ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó acariciándolo. Dino adoraba que le hicieran cariño, sobre todo en su cabeza. - Así me gusta. ¡VEN! - ordenó. El perro la siguió, e Izumi le dio sus vitaminas. - Es para que estés mucho tiempo conmigo - dijo en un tono cálido. Lo siguió acariciando. Realmente Izumi le tenía un gran cariño a su perro, ya que éste había sido el único que no se había separado de ella durante todos estos años.

Lo dejó y entró a la casa.

- Konnichiwa sobo - dijo ya un poco desganada. Su abuela, Ruki, que estaba caminando por el pasillo, la saludó, aunque realmente se equivocó de dirección, ya que Izumi estaba a su lado derecho, no izquierdo. - Aquí estoy - dijo corrigiéndola. Pero vio que sus intentos eran inútiles, puesto que, nuevamente, su abuela se había equivocado. Izumi le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, señal de saludo poco habitual en ella, y se dirigió a su pieza. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Pero luego recordó que tenía que cocinar, así que se devolvió y fue a la cocina, en donde se dio cuenta que le faltaba arroz, y con rabia y, tomando el dinero que estaba cerca del teléfono, le dijo a su abuela que iba a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la cena.

- Vuelvo en un rato más - dijo con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz. Estaba por salir de su casa, cuando su perro la detuvo. Era un animal realmente obediente e inteligente. - Oh, lo había olvidado - dijo acariciándole su cabeza. - Adiós Dino - dijo con más ánimos. Era increíble cómo su perro le mejoraba su humor.

Y así fue como emprendió su camino hacia la tienda más cercana a comprar las benditas cosas para la cena, pero el único y gran problema era que esa tienda estaba a 20 minutos de su casa. _"Demonios ¿por qué tengo que vivir tan lejos?"_ se quejó mientras caminaba. _"No es que no me guste, es sólo que está considerablemente lejos de la escuela y de algunas tiendas útiles... Y además hay que caminar bastante"_ ... _"¿Te estás quejando?"_ ... _"¡Ah no! De nuevo tú?"_ ... _"Sí, soy yo, tu hermosa conciencia y vine a molestarte"_ ... _"Te lo diré por última vez: DÉJAME EN PAZ!"_... _"Uufff.. pero qué genio tienes!"_ y ya no volvió a escucharla.

- Menos mal - murmuró enfadada. _"Espera... Yo siempre he actuado de una forma madura, y casi nunca tuve problemas contigo ¿por qué ahora sí los tengo?"_ le preguntó... _"Eso es porque ya no eres madura..."_ sugirió ésta. Izumi se enfadó aún más, pero sus palabras se quedaron rondando en su cabeza... No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la tienda. Aún seguía con la mirada perdida. Andaba extrañamente sensible ese día. Caminó aún más, ya ni sabía para dónde iba. Sólo reaccionó segundos más tarde, cuando casi cae al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, aún sosteniendola. Izumi retrocedió un poco para verle la cara a quien la había 'salvado'.

- Sí, eso creo - respondió mirando al chico.

Él también le devolvió la mirada. No se había percatado antes, pero la joven tenía unos hermosos ojos verdeclaro.

Como vio que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, se dispuso a volver a su casa.

- Espera - lo detuvo Izumi.

- ¿Qué? - cuestionó Kaoru.

- Arigatou-gozaimasu - dijo mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos fríos. - Mata ashita. - y entró a la tienda.

_"De nada"_ pensó Kaoru. Y se fue.

* * *

- Ya volví - le dijo Izumi a su abuela. Se le había hecho muy tarde, y estaba muerta de hambre, ya que no había comido casi nada en todo el lo más rápido y mejor que pudo, comió y entró a su pieza. Ese sí que había sido un día agotador. _"Ojalá que mañana sea un mejor día que éste"_. 

Apenas se acostó en su cama, se quedó profundamente dormida.


	5. Ayuda

Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo del fic... algo fome eso sí xD pero la acción viene... en el próximo capítulo! Quizás ahí se descubra quién es realmente el amor de Izumi... OO 

Bueno, aprovecho para responder los reviews de mi songfic "Las Palabras Que Debí Haberme Tragado":

**itnuzi desli:** De hecho, sufre la primera semana, pero después se siente tranquilo xD

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Muchas gracias! Disfruto mucho escribiendo fics. Y no te preocupes que pronto haré un RyuSaku donde los dos terminen felices xD

**Dolce Saito:** Bueh, Ryoma hizo lo típico (la ignoró y no fue muy sincero con ella... además de algunas palabras hirienteshacia Sakuno) y al último minuto se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido... TT Muchas gracias por el review! 

**lady Shesshoumaru:** Gracias :3 hace poco me registré así que no hay muchos fics míos en esta web... pero pronto iré subiendo algunos xD

**Eri Fujimiya:** Realmente es un OneShot, así que no tengo pensado en continuarlo... pero si me nace la inspiración, quizás pueda tener una segunda parte xD

Bueno, mucho bla bla bla xD mejor vamos con el capítulo...

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Ayuda**

– ¿...?

Se había despertado. Los rayos de sol se abrían paso por su ventana. Era un día hermoso. Izumi abrió sus cortinas y miró hacia fuera.

– Vaya, qué lindo amanecer – dijo levantándose. Necesitaba mantenerse despierta, así que fue hacia el baño a lavarse la cara. – No hay nada mejor para despertarse que agua fría – dijo mojándose la cara.

Se miró por unos momentos al espejo. Ese reflejo que veía... ¿era realmente ella? Lucía normal: su pelo negro ondulado estaba ahora suelto, ya que se lo amarraba para jugar, y estaba tan acostumbrada que nunca se lo sacaba, y sus ojos verdeclaro tenían un brillo especial. Siguió mirando su reflejo por unos minutos.

– Me hace mal pensar demasiado – dijo finalmente.

Tomó una ducha rápida, ya que estaba algo atrasada, luego se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno.

– Konnichiwa – dijo su abuela.

– Buenos días – dijo mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina – Por Kami – murmuró por lo bajo. Se le había hecho tarde. Se despidió de su abuela y de su perro, que estaba esperándola, tomó su bolso y se fue lo más rápido posible. – Esto me pasó por haber pensado demasiado ayer – masculló. Pero sonrió para sus adentros. Seguía siendo la misma chica fría y solitaria de siempre. Amaba su soledad y su frialdad, la hacían sentirse diferente a los demás, auténtica y capaz de sí misma.

No había cambiado en nada, y esperaba que en su nuevo colegio tampoco lo hiciera.

Por suerte, faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Había llegado a tiempo ya que se fue corriendo. _"Menos mal que soy deportista, o sino, no hubiera alcanzado a llegar" _Se disponía a entrar a la escuela cuando una chica la detuvo. Tenía unos peculiares ojos rojos y unas larguísimas trenzas.

– Etto... disculpa ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó muy nerviosa. La respuesta fue afirmativa, ya que Izumi, sin decir nada, se dirigió donde estaba la joven.

* * *

– ¿QUÉ! – exclamó Tomoka. - ¿De verdad fuiste a hablar con esa tipa? – preguntó sorprendida. 

– S... Sí – respondió tímidamente Sakuno Ryuzaki.

– ¿Y qué te dijo! – Tomoka no daba más , quería saber cuanto antes la respuesta.

– Que sí! – exclamó feliz la chica. – Jamás pensé que lo haría, pero aceptó! – contestó muy feliz.

– INCREÍBLE! – gritó Tomoka. Se puso a dar saltos como loca. Sin que su amiga la viera, Sakuno se tapó los oidos. Tomoka era buena persona, pero no le gustaba cuando se ponía a chillar de esa manera. – No puedo creer que haya aceptado! Qué suerte tienes, ella juega muy bien, y si te ayuda con tu tennis, quizás llegues a ser tan buena como ella!

– Eso espero... – dijo ilusionada Sakuno. Su amiga no lo sabía, pero ella estaba enamorada del novato Echizen, y para poder conquistar aunque fuese uno de sus 5 sentidos, decidió ser la aprendiz de Izumi. El juego de ayer contra el buchou Tezuka la había inspirado a conquistar el corazón de su amado.

– Y bien ¿cuándo empiezan las prácticas? – preguntó Tomoka, ya más calmada.

– Hoy, en el mismo horario que entrenan los chicos – contestó entusiasmada. – Mi abuela me dijo que no tenía problemas en que usaramos una de las canchas destinadas al club femenino.

– Genial! – exclamó – Oh Sakuno! Es muy tarde, vamos a clase! - Sakuno miró la hora.

– Es cierto! Vamos! – y se fueron corriendo hacia su salón.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Las clases eran de lo más fome, no entendía cómo alguien podía estar poniendo atención, y menos en un día como ése, ya que era perfecto para entrenar, puesto que hacía calor, pero no demasiado. Miró por la ventana. _"Hoy tenemos juego entre titulares. Y me toca jugar dobles con ese fastidioso" _pensó recordando a Momoshiro. _"¿Por qué tengo que jugar con él, y no con Kawamura o Inui?"_

– Porque hacen un complemento – respondió Izumi. Kaoru se sobresaltó. Era imposible que una persona leyera la mente de los demás. ¿O es que realmente ella lo hizo?

Y claro que era imposible. La joven había respondido a una pregunta formulada por el profesor. Sólo eso.

– Fsshhh – siseó ya más aliviado. Qué susto le había dado. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Él y Momoshiro un complemento? Nadie en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo con eso. Al menos eso era lo que él creía.

El profesor llamó a Izumi y le entregó lo que parecían ser unas planas.

– Kaidoh – dijo fríamente, acercándose a Kaoru. – Tu examen – dijo extendiéndoselo. El chico no respondió. Intentó tomarlo, pero sólo chocó con la mano de la joven, ya que no estaba mirando. Estaba fría, pero era muy suave. – Aquí está – se lo dejó en la mesa y se fue a su pupitre.

Kaoru miró su examen. Había sacado 100 puntos.Era de esperarse, ya que, a pesar de ser dedicado al máximo al tennis, también tenía tiempo para estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones.

De pronto, la campana del colegio sonó. Era la hora del entrenamiento. Kaoru tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al camarín. Pero se dio cuenta que no venía solo. Izumi estaba detrás de él.

– Akiyama – pronunció - ¿También vas a las prácticas? – quiso saber.

– No. Tengo que juntarme con alguien – respondió la joven. Apuró el paso, tenía que llegar puntual a las prácticas con la novata.

Kaoru frunció levemente el ceño. _"¿A juntarse con alguien? ... ¿Con quién? ... Bueno, no debería importarme..." _Como el mismo pensó, no DEBERÍA, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras quedaron rondando en su cabeza durante varios minutos. Y no pudo encontrarle respuesta alguna.

* * *

– Llegas tarde. 

– ¡Discúlpeme sensei! – dijo entrecortadamente Sakuno. Había llegado corriendo.

– No es necesario que me digas así – dijo Izumi sin darle importancia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

– Bueno, entonces ... ¿cómo? – preguntó al fin.

– Izumi está bien – respondió la aludida.

– Está bien... Izumi.

– Bien, primero quiero que me muestres qué sabes hacer – dijo clavando sus ojos en la chica.

– Pues, la verdad es que no mucho –contestó avergonzada Sakuno.

– Bueno, entonces lo primero que harás será calentar y luego te enseñaré cómo tomar bien la raqueta y por último practicarás en el frontón. – dijo sin quitar la vista de la muchacha.

Se pusieron a practicar. Realmente Sakuno estaba muy mal en su tennis: su raqueta era demasiado grande para ella, por lo que siempre fallaba en sus tiros. Además, su pelo era muy largo y sus piernas no estaban del todo flexionadas.

– Así no... – dijo Izumi, mostrándole cómo se hacía.

– Gomen! – se disculpó. _"Soy tan torpe! Jamás debí pedirle que me ayudara"_

– Está bien...

– Me parece extraño que tu abuela no te corrija – comentó extrañada.

– Es que a veces está muy ocupada. Además, no le doy mucha importancia al tennis, pero ahora sí – se sonrojó levemente al decir esto. Izumi la miró por un momento, pero luego volvió a concentrarse.

Y así pasaron entrenando por un largo rato más. Sakuno pensó que esa media hora había sido la más vergonzoza de toda su vida! Pero luego pensó positivo ya que por fin había tomado bien la raqueta y había mejorado sus lanzamientos.

– Ryuzaki – pronunció. – Mañana a esta misma hora. Y recuerda ser puntual – dijo cargando la voz en esta última palabra.

– Sí, eso haré. Mata ashita – Izumi levantó flojamente la mano en señal de despedida.

"_Vaya chica, hacer todo esto por el novato Echizen"_ A pesar de ser nueva en la escuela, había escuchado muchos rumores acerca del chiquillo de primer año que había conseguido ser titular. Y no era sorpresa que la muchacha de segundo año lo haya descubierto tan rápido; después de todo, los ojos de Sakuno erancomo un libro abierto ansioso por ser leído.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Leerlos.

Después de haber sacado tal conclusión, pensó que lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas e irse a casa. Tomó su raqueta con especial cuidado y la guardó dentro de la bolsa.

Miró la hora.

6:45.

Suspiró. No le gustaba llegar tarde a casa. Comenzó a caminar, pero una pelota de tennis detuvo su paso.

La tomó.

Volteó hacia los lados para ver de quién era. Un chico de pelo castaño venía corriendo hacia ella.

– Disculpa! Esa es mi pelota – dijo agitado Kawamura.

– Descuida – y se la pasó en la mano.

– Arigatou! – dijo agradecido. – Soy Kawamura Takashi, mucho gusto.

– Akiyama Izumi, igualmente – su voz parecía un poco aburrida, y no por el chico, sino por la situación.

– No tienes para qué presentarte, ya sé quién eres – comentó alegre. Izumi frunció el ceño. Kawamura sonrió. – Te conozco por el partido de tennis de ayer. Por cierto, felicitaciones! Eres muy buena, sabes?

– Gracias.

– Bueno, tengo que seguir entrenando. Hasta mañana Akiyama!

– Adiós Kaw... – pero fue inútil. El chicho ya se había marchado.

Izumi vio cómo Kawamura se alejaba. _"Qué energía tiene..." _pensó mientras caminaba hacia su casa.


End file.
